From An Accident
by Red Caerdin
Summary: A Sess x Kag ficcy. Kagome goes over to her American friends house to help her move in. As always, something happens that changes Kagome forever. Back in the Feudal Era, she runs into someone unexpected, then fate takes over. Better than it sounds! RxR!
1. Uh Oh!

**RK15: **Hi!! This is my first Inuyasha fic, though, I've written a few other stories. Listen, this story is a little different. There is no Inuyasha x Kagome. Sorry to those who like that pairing. Don't worry, I've brought in someone who'll change that!! (mutters) along with everything else... Hope u likey!!

_Clovers n Foxes_: That's me!! (ducks flying objects) Hey! What was that 4!?!

**RK15**: You aren't supposed to be here!! The story's starting! (points down)

_CnF:_ O.O;;; (jumps into story)

**RK15:** That's what I thought.... (snickers)

**

* * *

**

**Prologue **

It was around 9:00 a.m. exactly when Kagome woke with a start, her cell ringing cheerily from somewhere next to her. She looked around, glaring dazedly at the massive pile of books and homework covering her room. Yawning widely, she pushed a pile of papers aside and grabbed the phone from her purse.

"Moshi moshi?" (A greeting used on the phone)

"Ohayougozaimasu, sleepy head! It's me, Ashlia!" a lofty voice bellowed from the other end. (Good morning)

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot that you moved into the country this week! How's the moving going?" Kagome exclaimed, glancing at her calendar. Yep, there it was, right under the big 16: 'Ashlia moves in today.'

"Actually that's why I'm calling. I was wondering if you could..."

"-Help you move in? Of course! I'll be there in, umm... 10 minutes?"

"Thanks so much! See ya in 10!"

Hanging up, Kagome flew around her room getting dressed and then ran off to Ashlia's new home. She stood for a second; gapping at the huge house that rose before her, then let herself in. Walking quietly she found a door with a light coming from beneath it. Opening it, she stopped dead at what she saw.

Ashlia stood before her holding a glowing red ball, completely horrified to see Kagome standing there. The ball flew at her, shooting her forehead with a light. A dizzy feeling filled Kagome, pain shooting through her entire body as if her blood was being forced backwards. A tremendous pressure nearly bent her over backwards, spreading shocks to every pore in her body. Shrieking, Kagome collapsed onto a chair, her head pounding and throbbing. Seconds later, a white glow filled the room before disappearing; the pain also dwindling.

"Oh! Oh Kagome! Please don't be mad at me, I didn't mean to do that! I was going to put it back, but I was so excited that I forgot to! It's an orb that allows me to turn into a demon, but when you walked in I must have used its powers on you!" Ashlia sobbed sinking down onto her futon.

Kagome shakily stood and crossed over to her, sitting next to her quickly as her legs started to give out. Giving her distressed friend a tight hug, she suddenly remembered what Ashlia had said.

"Wait a second! You turned me into... a youkai!?!" (Demon)

Ashlia nodded, wiped her tears, and then stood up so that Kagome could see herself better in the full length mirror attached to the wall. The most Kagome to do was stand still, else faint, throw up and scream at the same time. Slowly, Kagome realized that the person in the mirror, no, the kijo (demoness) in the mirror, was indeed... her.

Her small human ears were now pointed with three earrings of a heart, moon, and star on one ear and two earrings of an arrow and a sun on the other. Her shoulder length black hair was now a silvery sky-blue color reaching past her waist in a beautiful waterfall, a curl appearing here or there; two slivers of black hair framed the sides of her face.

The Plain Jane stature she used to have had been replaced by a body long and curvy, that moved gracefully, full of strength and refinement. Her skin was now a softer, pale color of moonlight, dimming the objects around her in its luminosity. On each cheek were 2 crimson stripes, a crescent moon with a star in the middle upon her forehead. A long silver-blue tail rubbed against her hands when she touched it; softer than anything she'd ever felt.

But what was the most staggering change of all were her eyes. A bright and dark sapphire-gray that made the clearest winter sky seem dim compared to their alluring lighted beauty; a circle of gold surrounding the pupils. The only thing that startled Kagome (as used to youkai and hanyou's as she was) was the fact that she looked stunningly like Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's tanechigai (half brother.)

"Umm... You aren't mad at me, are you Kagome?"

"Why should I be Ashlia? I mean, it was an accident after all. But, what is my mom going to say about this?"

Ashlia smirked,

"They don't have to find out, and you can turn back into your ningen form if you call for it. Go ahead, just imagine what you look like in your head and say, 'Change,' and you should turn back pronto."

Kagome nodded and then closed her eyes; seconds later opening them to find herself completely back to normal. Smiling, she asked Ashlia,

"Can I see you in your demon form? I mean, if you want to?"

"Sure, it's only fair."

A second later Ashlia stood before her, almost completely transformed.

Her short brown hair was now a deep bronze color, looking brown at one moment and then red in another, curling wildly at the tips. Her skin was tan instead of white, with two green leaf tattoos on each shoulder. She stood a couple inches shorter than Kagome, even though Kagome was human at the moment. She wore a red and black halter top, a pair of tight blue pants, her white tipped bronze tail wrapping around her waist. A forest green clover stood on her forehead above light emerald eyes, turning hazel in her amusement. A single bronze vine tattoo ran along one cheek, ending in a similar leaf next to her right ear. Sharp fangs and claws had grown from her dull human teeth and nails.

"Tada! What do ya think? Cool or what!"

"Yeah, you look awesome! A kitsune, right?" (Fox)

"Yep! Second daughter of the East Royal Family to be exact. But, I'm not the one to brag... I just don't understand why the orb did what it did though."

"Nani?" (What?)

"Well, it turned you not into a kitsune like it should have, but an inu youkai for some strange reason. That's okay though, it probably thought you'd make a better dog than a fox; that thing sure has a mind of its own. Now that that's over, do you want to start unpacking?"

"Okay."

Kagome was still worried inside though. Being a demon had its advantages, but why did she look like the two inu brothers so much, Sesshomaru to make it worse.

Putting that thought into the back of her mind, she started to discuss where to put all of Ashlia's collectable glass figures.

* * *

**RK15:** That's the first part. How'd I do? (listens) (crickets chirp) (puts hand to ear) 

RRRRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!

**RK15:** X . x

_CnF:_ Mwa ha ha!! Review people (glares at you) or else..... (flashes pointy tooth)

**RK15:** Just to let ya know, Ashlia is my creation and mine only, so no copying. I'll let you know as we go who is a creation and who's from the story. (winks) REVIEW!!!


	2. Sits and Kisses

**RK15:** I'm back!! (_shudders)_

_CnF:_ Me too. In this chappie, Kag meets up wit her groupy, but an extra person decides to come along...

**RK15:** Will you stop giving everything away, baka kitsune!! (_whacks her on head with wet noodle)_

_CnF: _(_looks annoyed_)

**RK15: **(_drops it)(shoves her into the computer)(downloads into story_)

**

* * *

**

**Part One**

Kagome hurriedly walked toward the well, in anticipation to meeting up with her friends in Feudal Japan. Not noticing the figure jumping tree to tree besides her, she threw her pack in the well and then climbed over herself. Just as she was about to hit the bottom of her well, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Whoever it was, was going into the past with Kagome.

Hitting the bottom of Inuyasha's well, she flung around to see Ashlia smirking besides her.

"Ashlia! What are you doing here?"

"Why, I was coming over to visit, when I saw you packing. I hurried back to my place and grabbed a pack as well."

"B-But how did you know how this well works?"

"I didn't. But ever since I smelled you in my demon form I could smell the Shikon Jewel. Besides, you look like the old priestess Kikyo."

"You knew Kikyo?!?!"

"Of course not silly! I'm not that old! My family goes back farther than the Era we're in right now. So of course I knew about all this stuff."

They were now sitting in the forest area where Kagome was supposed to meet everybody. While they were waiting, Kagome told Ashlia their incredibly complicated story, starting from when she fell in the well. She was at the part when they were on their way to Naraku's castle when....

"KAGOME!! You're back!" Shippuo shouted, flying into Kagome at top speed. She laughed in a winded way, since all the air was knocked out of her, hugging him tightly, before letting him stand. He was now taller than her when she was sitting, finally getting a growth spurt after so long.

A demon huntress named Sango also greeted Kagome warmly, though not quite as erratically. She and Kagome were as close as sisters nowadays, despite their differences in age and lifestyles.

Miroku, the (heh hem) monk (winkedy wink wink), would have hugged Kagome also, but thought better of it, thinking about how strong she was. He didn't feel like being hit so early in the day. Instead, he turned his attention to the girl standing besides Kagome, balancing a pack almost as big as Kagome's on her knee as if it weighed nothing.

"Who's this Kagome?" he said grinning at the newcomer.

Kagome stopped playing with Shippuo's tail; she had completely forgotten Ashlia was with them in her happiness.

"Sorry, this is my friend Ashlia from my time. You don't mind if she joins us do you?"

"How can I say no to such a lovely adventurer who happens to want to join us on our journey?" Miroku said shaking Ashlia's hand, his own hand accidentally running to and fro over her rear end. Ashlia screamed, "HENTAI!" before hitting Miroku on the head, knocking him out. (Sango kicked him for good measures.)

"I'm starting to like her already," a low voice said from above.

Everybody looked up to see Inuyasha sitting in a tree over them, before jumping down landing easily besides Kagome.

"About time you got back Kagome, I was about to come and get you myself if you hadn't come by nightfall. Were you studying again?"

"Yes and what's so bad about that!" Kagome yelled hotly at Inuyasha.

"Just sounds like a waste of time. We could have collected the jewel shards already if you didn't go home all the time!"

"It's not a waste a time!" Kagome spat, her face growing red.

"Do they do this all the time?" Ashlia asked Shippuo who sat on a log next to her.

"Yeah...... You'll get used to it" he said, absorbed in the intense fight going on.

* * *

Later that day, after sitting Inuyasha like ten times, Kagome decided this was a good time to reveal her true form. In a flash of light, everybody, including the now awake Miroku, turned to see a demoness standing where Kagome had been. Inuyasha growled and pulled out Tessuiga, but it didn't transform like it usually did.

"Who the hell are you, bitch! And where's Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, resting her head on one of her hands, holding the other at the elbow. T.T _'Does he ever take the time to use his demon senses...?'_

"Inuyasha, baka, it's me Kagome."

"Yeah right! Kagome's not a demon, and you are. Do you think I'm that stupid?"

'_Do I have to answer that?'_

"Inuyasha......."

"What wench?!"

"OSWARI!!"

THUD!!

".....Buso....." (A/N::: I'm not gonna tell ya what that means....)

"I thought there weren't any demons in your Japan, Kagome? How are you now a demon?" Sango said startled by the kijo that stood before her.

"Well, umm.... Ashlia is from a different country from Japan. Across an ocean to be exact. I didn't know she was a youkai until yesterday, when I walked in on her, which is where I got turned into a demon; by her Demonic Orb, an accident of course."

While Kagome blabbed on trying to explain her new friend, Inuyasha could only stare at the new Kagome. _'She looks like Sesshomaru,'_ he thought before asking her,

"Are you a dog demon or something?"

She smiled at him, showing off her pointed teeth and nodded to answer his question. When she finished explaining, the group headed off in the direction of what was said to be the lair of a demon with a Shard of the Shikon Jewel.

* * *

Even later that day (_A/N: wow, it must be pretty late now ; p_), they stopped to camp next to a hot spring in celebration of collecting 2 more Jewel Shards from the once powerful demon they got them from. Ashlia and Sango agreed to stay and watch Miroku, while Kagome took a bath. She walked to the spring, putting on her bathing suit incase someone decided to peep at her. After washing all the crude off of her, she swan over to the opposite edge of the pool and leaned against a boulder.

She let her body relax in the steamy water, thoroughly enjoying the quiet surroundings. While she watched, the sun slowly set behind tall mountains in the distance. The sky erupted with light, sunbeams shooting red and yellow hues throughout the air, only to mix with the conflicting darkness of space where hints of early stars peeked at the revolving planet. With the last rays disappearing behind the snowy peaks, Kagome let out the breath shed been holding during the sunset. She had never felt so alive, only confined and cramped in the busy city of Tokyo.

Suddenly she sensed a presence near her. Sniffing the air, she located the presence she detected, and gasped in surprise.

Sitting on a rock near her was another inu youkai, a powerful one at that. He gazed at her casually, not a muscle moving on his emotionless and juubun (_perfect_) face, his ki calm and still. His hair was long and silver, flowing down onto his feathery tail _(In this story it is a tail!)_ and elegantly tailored clothes, which showed that he was, indeed, powerful and wealthy. His body was long and lean, showcasing strength with a natural air of gracefulness and a regal manner. Upon his face were identical stripes to hers on each cheek, only his were a reddish burgundy color. A blue crescent moon sat in the middle of his high forehead. Striking eyes of a rich and serious amber color flashed amusement when he realized she had spotted him before returning to a bored looking stare.

_(A/n: beats at Fluffy fans around her, eyes full of lust... Back! I tell you! Back!)_

Getting up, he leaped easily down to the pools edge, a mere five feet from where she stood.

"You know, Sesshomaru, it's not polite to watch a lady bathe." His eyes widened at the use of his name. "Yes, I know who you are, considering you've tried to murder me countless times, but what do you want?" Kagome growled slightly, annoyed that she hadn't noticed him earlier.

"Lie _(no_,), you are the one who is not being polite. One, you have accused this Sesshomaru on his territory. And two, you are wearing an unsuitable outfit for a young female." He replied simply.

_(A/n::: Sessie is being polite because he doesn't know its Kagome yet. But why he speaks in third person sometimes, I'll never know...)_

Kagome growled,

"I'm a demon just as much as you are, or are you too dense to see that!"

"Do not accuse this Sesshomaru of being a mindless ningen." He said severely, his eyes narrowing. "You are lucky that I'm feeling forgiving today. That is an improper outfit.... even for such a..... pleasing kijo as you happen to be so."

_(That would be quite the compliment coming from Fluffy here!)_

Noting the slightly lustful tone of his voice, she decided to play with his strings, in hopes of escaping unharmed by using her daringness.

_(A/N: okay, here comes a part where Kagome is really OOC!! Gomen!!!)_

"Do you really not like my outfit?" she said, stepping up to him, placing her hand on his smooth cheek. His eyes went wide and darkened into a honey color, his features stiffening at her touch.

"Or is it, that you only like it on a girl like...... me?"

She gradually pressed up against his solidly muscled chest, putting her hands on his broad shoulders, feeling his pulse race somewhat faster than before. She stayed like that for a moment, watching his eyes flicker with his thoughts and feelings. Before he could do anything she reached up, brushing her lips across his, teasing him, brandishing her own taste for him to savor. He growled softly, but stopped suddenly as her scent drifted upwards, drowning him in its intense subtlety. Looking down at her, he inhaled sharply when her gold-rimmed sapphire eyes met his own. His senses were blown away by them, the stormy blue tints and hazy grays intertwining with an innocent want; an unsuppressed fervor that had never been gifted upon another. Their gazes locked; a jolt of something unknown streaking through each of them. Both were aware of each others body, his stiff and strong, hers firm and soft. Kagome realized that she could get away in an instant and all this could be forgotten, but something in her, a crazy, non-consequential side of her, wanted badly to explore this feeling. Seconds later, slowly and antagonizing deliberate, she pressed up and onto his unexpectedly full lips.

_(drool... Lucky girl...hand inches toward delete button.) _

A feeling of excitement shot her heart rate up tenfold as she kissed him with enough zeal to cloud any man or youkai's mind.

Sesshomaru had no idea what she was doing, but he, for some reason he didn't know, liked it more than he wished to. A perfectly _(beautiful_) strange demoness girl... woman had come onto to his lands, accused him of spying, said he was dense, tempted him and now was kissing him so that his head spun! And he, Sesshomaru, Great Taiyoukai of the Western Territories, feared by all lowly creatures, was kissing her back! What spell she had put him under he couldn't break, his senses clouded by her sweet scent of spring flowers and moonlight, his mind and body engrossed by the warmth and softness of her lips pressed against his. He ran his hands down her sides, feeling the delightful curves of her body, she in return rubbing the spot where his tail and back connected. Shivers of pleasure ran through both of their bodies, the moment becoming different, from trying to outwit each other, to wondrous raptures of desire for one another.

After a few moment, Kagome pulled away, barely breathing because of the hunger she felt pulling inside of her. Sesshomaru stared down at her, his hands gripping her hips firmly to him. She noticed suddenly that her arms were wound around his neck, that his face was no longer cold and frozen; the stoic facade he wore dropped. His usually frigid eyes were now yellow suns of an strange emotion; passion or resentment, Kagome knew not which it was.

Impious and bewildered, Kagome jerked out of his grip, wanting to run away and call out for help, but was blocked off when he put this hand over her mouth, pulling her to him. She felt a prick on her neck before he whispered into her throbbing ears,

"We shall discuss this later, for now, sleep...." was all Kagome heard before blacking out into the utter darkness of a drugged sleep.

* * *

**RK15**: That's another chappie. So, does anyone like it?

_CnF_: They have to. I'm in it.

**RK15**: O.o? (kicks her into closet)

_CnF:_ (pounds on door)(knocks herself out by accident)

**RK15**: See!! She's accident prone, just like the title says. REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPPIES!!! (sulks)


	3. Toads, Rin's and Headaches

**RK15:** Ok... That last chapter was... interesting, needless to say. Hope it didn't gross anyone out... (reads it again) What the fudge!! (stares) Who da hell put in the whole kidnap scene, I sure didn't! (pauses) CLOVER!!!

_CnF_: (hiding)(looks at clueless readers) Can't talk much, sorry. She gets (cough) touchy when I change the stories up a bit.

**RK15**: (storms around the room, ripping apart stuff, searching)

_CnF_: (gulps) Pray for me...

* * *

**Part Two**

Kagome woke surrounded by cool silk sheets on a soft futon in a strange, but chic room. Hearing a noise she turned to see a little girl of about ten looking at her from the bottom of the futon. Seeing that she was awake, the little girl crawled up so that she was almost touching her. In a cute and shy voice she asked Kagome uncertainly,

"Are you a new friend of Sessy-sama?"

Not knowing what to say, Kagome just smiled and gave a slight nod, which sent the girl into her arms and looking up at her with a slight bashfulness.

_(A/n Awwww. I luv Rin, don't u?)_

"Rin's name is Rin. Rin wonders what your name is. You tell Rin?" she said happily playing with Kagome's hair, talking in the third person way that many children did until taught not to. A screen across from them opened, revealing a rather annoyed Sesshomaru. Upon spotting Rin, he relaxed slightly, his eyes flickering at the scene he'd walked upon.

Kagome, ignoring that Sesshomaru had come in, answered,

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, but only you can call me Kagome. Everyone else can only call me by my first name unless they are a close friend of mine." Kagome said pointingly at Sesshomaru, who nodded.

Rin, noticing Sesshomaru finally, looked at him hopefully and asked,

"Can Kagome-chan eat with Sessy-sama and Rin-chan today?"

"Hai."

He smiled faintly at the nickname she called him by, sending her squealing into his arms. Scooping her up onto a shoulder, he looked down at Kagome, who was stunned by his open display of affection _(knowing him to be a cold and heartless demon)_, and motioned for her to join them. Too caught up in the moment to remember to be mad, slowly got up and followed them out. While walking down the ornately decorated halls, she then noticed that she was wearing a light blue sleeping yukata that matched her hair and eyes. Seeing that Sesshomaru was watching her she blushed and looked down at her hands. They reached the dining area, where a long table sat, cushions of various sizes and colors arranged around it. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table, Rin plopping onto an extra large one at his right, leaving Kagome to sit to his left. A female neko servant placed a bowl of rice, vegetables and some sort of meat before her when she sat down, setting a cup of wine next to the bowl. She looked down at the chopsticks before her and sat there not knowing how to use them.

(_A/N: A yukata is a long sleeved kimono worn for sleeping, bathing or for outside in spring. Unmarried women wear them often.)_

"Are you not hungry Kagome -chan?" Rin asked seeing her not eating.

"I-I don't know how to use chopsticks." She said embarrassed by her lack of knowledge of old Japanese culture. "Where I come from we use forks and spoons."

_(A/n I know she does know how, but just pretend she doesn't okay?)_

"Like barbarians?" the toad servant Jaken squawked from his corner.

"**I'M NOT A BARBARIAN**!! Just because my country eats differently, does not mean I'm a barbarian! How dare you say that to my face!!" Kagome shouted in rage, jumping up and pounding him over the head _(and through the floor, bouncing off the walls and landing in a pile of decayed mud.)Squish... _

Satisfied, she sat down again, straightening her yukata. She quietly picked up the chopsticks with an arrogant flourish, studied how Rin was using them, and then started to eat. Even though she had never used them before, she somehow managed to make it seem as if she did.

Sesshomaru approved of her defensiveness of her honor and dignity. She was not a weakling like he hoped she would not turn out to be. He wondered what country she spoke of that used such materials that wasn't considered barbaric and when thinking of none, resigned to asking her of this later on. When they finished eating, Rin ran over to Kagome, plopping herself onto her lap in complete adoration of the newcomer.

"Kagome-sama play with Rin-chan?" she asked hopefully.

Kagome smiled. Rin was definitely well treated and kept for, but rather attention starved.

"Hai, Kagome play with Rin-chan. You can show me around if you-"

Rin squealed happily, eagerly pulling Kagome to her feet and running out the door, bringing Kagome with her.

* * *

Throughout the day, Sesshomaru watched Kagome play with Rin in the one of the many gardens surrounding the manor. For awhile they amused themselves with the flowers, but soon Rin talked Kagome into a game of hide and seek. Later on Kagome chuckled at Rin, who came out of her hiding place covered in mud. She then gently washed her off in the nearby stream, using her obi as a towel, replacing it with a pinkish one that a servant brought out. He almost smiled (_nearly_) as Rin sneaked up behind Kagome, who was frantically searching the river for her, and push her in. Kagome emerged, not furious like he thought she'd be, but laughing harmoniously at the joke. She then patiently showed Rin how to stay afloat if she ever fell into a deep body of water. Later in the evening they sat on the bank to dry, Rin talking and talking, mostly about him.

When Rin fell asleep in her lap as they watched the sun set, he saw her smooth Rin's hair lovingly and carried her up to her room. Sesshomaru heard her hum a song when Rin fussed at going to bed, and soon Rin was breathing softly as she slept peacefully. From the window he watched Kagome walk through a hallway, looking for her room. Suddenly, Kagome leaned against a wall and slid slowly to the floor.

Kagome had never felt so happy, but she was so tired from playing with Rin that all of a sudden her strength seeped from her, leaving her exhausted and dizzy. She felt herself sliding to the floor when a pair of strong arms picked her up and carried her to somewhere. As the person placed her upon a soft bed, she opened her eyes slightly before sliding into a deep slumber.

'_Sesshomaru...'_

* * *

Back at the camp, everybody was completely perplexed at the whereabouts of the disappeared Kagome. But when Inuyasha sniffed around the pool, a clue was found. Wherever Inuyasha sniffed was Sesshomaru's scent mixed with Kagome's. This only caused them to panic more.

"She wouldn't have gone off with him by herself, not without being forced. Inuyasha, where's your brothers manor?" Ashlia thought out loud to everybody. Inuyasha nodded in agreement, huffing angrily.

"It's about a five day walk, but it only takes a couple hours to fly there. I can't carry you all and since Kirara is injured, well have to walk there." Inuyasha said, frowning that he had to find Sesshomaru of all people. If it had been Koga, he would have been there already, pounding the living daylights out of the damned smelly wolf, but Sesshomaru... He had learned in the past that there was no way to surprise him.

Inuyasha nearly jumped when Ashlia suddenly patted him on the arm, her eyes a dark green in her own worry and concern.

"Don't worry about Kagome, Inuyasha, she's a lot stronger than she was."

"Who said I was worried fox?! Sessho-ass-maru probably just wants the Tessuiga anyways."

"Whatever.... I can tell you're worried about her, so don't try to pretend you're not, alright? Kagome's told me a lot about you, and so far you're living up to what she said you were." Ashlia added, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Yeah? And what did she say about me?"

"That you're brave, strong, arrogant, thick-headed-"

"-and?" Inuyasha interrupted. Ashlia giggled, making his eye twitch.

"Compassionate, protective and really cute."

Inuyasha blushed, turning away. Ashlia giggled louder, walking away to help Shippuo lift Kagome's bag onto her bicycle.

'_Kagome said all that? And Ashlia just said that she thought all of it was true... Could that mean...? Nah, why would she think that I was... Ahhh!! My head!!!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. (A/N::: don't ya hate it when that happens? U.U;;)

"Then we better get going," Sango said picking up her bone boomerang while Ashlia gathered up all their belongings.

With a sigh, Miroku stood up and helped Inuyasha with packing.

'_Maybe Sango will like me if I save Kagome from Sesshomaru'_, he thought happily.

Noting the happy look on his face, Sango smacked him, knowing what he was thinking. After he woke up, (when they threw him in the pool), the group set off in search of Kagome.

* * *

**RK15:** (puffs) Where da hell did she go.... (faints)

_CnF_: (pokes head out of computer) You would think she would look in the one place that she put me last... (grins)(starts typing next chapter)(snickers)

REVIEW OR ELSE!!! (No threat intended)


	4. Love is in the Air

**RK15:** (wakes up)(spots readers) Uhh... Hi? Can someone tell me where this chapter came from? (lots of coughing, humming and looking away) Hump!! Fine be that way!! (turns and runs out of room)(hits the glass door) X.X;;;;;

_CnF_: Tsk tsk... (kicks her into closet) Hope you like my little.... add on.... If I didn't put in this chapter now, none of what's coming up would have happened, so.....

Ashlia: Oh, and RK15 doesn't own the Inu gang, so call off your lawyers!! (hides)

**

* * *

**

**Part Three**

Kagome felt something cool being pressed to her forehead. Appreciating it, she opened her eyes to thank the person doing it.

_And froze._

Sesshomaru saw the frightened expression on her face when she opened her eyes to see who was putting the cloth on her face.

"Don't worry, Lady Higurashi, I didn't do anything to you. You were simply too exhausted to reach your room so you fainted. I brought you to mine, since it was nearby and you required rest."

Kagome nodded, thoroughly relieved that Sesshomaru had nothing in common with, the monk, Miroku. He blinked silently, watching her from where he sat. They stared at one another for a moment, unsure of what to do. Kagome sighed, rubbing the spot where the Shikon used to lay.

"I don't understand you, Sesshomaru..."

"How so?"

"Well, you take me prisoner, but allow me to walk around freely, taking up your personal life, playing with Rin-chan. It's just...... Not you....."

Sesshomaru listened to this without moving, his eyes glittering darkly in the shadows. An irritated feeling fought to emerge, but he pushed it away. He rose, appearing almost ethereal as he glided over to her. Kagome remained where she was, since he showed no signs of rebuking to her comments in any way. When he sat next to her, she stiffened, but didn't move away.

"Not me... Do you know me, Higurashi?"

"Not..... No, not really."

"Then, how is letting you wander about freely in my home, not me?"

Kagome bit her lip, thinking of a possible reason how what he was doing wasn't him. She glanced at him, blushing when her eyes met his staring back at her.

"A week ago I would have said that you were heartless. That any prisoners you had got locked in the dungeons to rot. That's what he said, your brother. I always believed this because I trusted him...."

"And now?"

"Now, I'm not so sure. Somewhere deep inside of me I believed that you were not who you appeared to be, that it was just a battle mode you had when you confronted us."

"Hai, that is true." He said, giving a half smirk.

Kagome giggled, thinking about the first time she had met him. He had been so cold and ruthless then, but now he was..... kind.

"Never judge a book by its cover, ne?" she said, turning towards him.

He agreed wordlessly, the words revolving in his brain like a jigsaw puzzle. What did she mean by that? It was strange, but her words told him of hidden meanings to the simple phrase. '_Perhaps... It is time for me to stop doing so....'_

He noticed suddenly that Kagome had scooted closer to him, her body near his. He watched with emotionless eyes as she hesitated, chewing her lip in thought. Seeming to have come to a conclusion with her decision, she slowly reached up, touching where his heart lay beneath the chanchanko he was wearing. (_Japanese vest_) Looking down at the pale hand laying on his chest, he observed her trace a figure on the cloth, the touch heating the skin underneath.

"My okaa-san always did this when she found the truth in something. It means, in a way, that it has been accepted. It also is a sign of consent."

With that said, she crawled past him, standing up slowly. She walked to the shoji screen, her step heavy with wondering. Turning, she met his stare once again, her heart beating rapidly:

"Arigatou," Pausing, she quietly added,

"You can call me Kagome..... if you like." Before she could take two more steps he had swung her gently around to face him.

"Rin loves you." He said gazing at her.

"I know," she whispered, unable to resist looking up at him.

"I appreciate you playing with her. I took her in out of care for her innocence and the pleasure she receives by being with me. But you can tell me, do you care for her, or are you just putting up with her childish games?"

Shocked by the sincerity in that statement, Kagome could only stare before answering him,

"Yes, I love her, as a friend, as a sister, but I can't help feeling a mother to her also." She murmured running her hand through his hair without realizing it.

_(A/n Sessie has loved Kagome since the time they defeated Naraku and the shard was shattered again... I wish it was me... O.O!! Ahh! Umm... And on with the story!!) (sweatdrop)_

She didn't object or resist when he lowered his face to hers. All she could do was watch as his deep golden eyes loomed closer and closer to her. When he placed his lips over hers, she couldn't suppress a groan of longing at the warmth that spread through her when his lips found hers. She felt nothing but his hands running over her back and down her sides, the heat and taste of his lips. Opening her mouth, she invited more contact without thinking of the consequences, just the want to be touched and loved by someone. He nibbled on the pulses of her neck, feeling the trembles and groans rupturing from her throat. As he pulled her to him and onto the futon, she could only think of how she was beginning to love the man who made her a prisoner. And yet, she was allowing him to have the two things she swore not to give anyone but her true love. Her and the love she had sealed inside her. '_Am I in love with him_?' Was the only thought in her head as he took her to the place of heat, desire, and passion.

She spent that night in his arms, content with the new life she was adjusting to and finding something she couldn't name in a place that existed centuries before she was born. Forgetting about her friends, she kissed him gently before sliding into a welcomed slumber, his hand resting on the newly placed bite on her neck. He watched her sleep, an odd feeling warming inside him.

_'Is this what love is?'_

Looking down into her angelic face, he smiled softly for the first time in ages.

_'Hai, it is. My miko.... My Kagome.'_

* * *

Over the next week, Kagome grew accustomed to the ways of Feudal Japan. Rin taught her how to use chopsticks, and in turn Kagome taught her to read the stories she found in a large library she discovered near her room. Rin especially liked the ones that described far away lands with ancient treasures, and daring men rescuing beautiful maidens. 

Throughout the afternoon, she and Rin explored the many gardens that surrounded the manor, collecting bouquets of flowers and wading through the creek after minnows. Kagome discovered that Rin loved to listen and watch the nature surrounding her. She asked why she did this one day,

"Because the trees and flowers and animals whisper stuff. I like to see what they're talking 'bout." Rin answered merrily.

A few times Sesshomaru surprised them by appearing out of thin air, joining them in their adventures. Kagome could tell that Rin loved him as a father and he loved her in return with small shows of affection. He liked to lounge on a hillside, watching her play, and once Kagome sat in his lap to join him _(to his great surprise)_. Kagome had almost completely forgotten about her other life, but when she started to feel sick and faint the next day, she thought about the medicine in her pack.

Kagome began to worry about how sick she was feeling and finally went to ask Sesshomaru in his study. He was reading a scroll when she knocked on the screen, but put it away when she entered.

"Sesshomaru, I don't know what is wrong with me. I've felt faint and sick since the night.... we..." She left off blushing slightly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her embarrassment, motioning her to approach. Pulling her into his lap, which produced a gasp from Kagome, he frowned for a second as he felt her stomach and listened carefully. His frown turned into one of his rare smiles as he looked at her.

"W-What is it??"

"You're with child."

Sesshomaru caught her as her when she collapsed against him, settling her more comfortably in his arms. She blinked a few times, her eyes wide with disbelief and shock.

"I-I'm pregnant?!? My mom will kill me if she finds out! I'm only 17 for goodness sakes!" she managed to shrill, shivering despite the warmth of his body. "When did? How do you know? I'm not even your mate..."

He held her for a second, his face blank of any emotions. Sighing, he looked down at her, watching her face express her thoughts like a book. _'Now is better than any other time I guess...'_

"I did not plan for you to be with child(s) so soon, but.... I did want you to be my mate."

She stared at him dazedly and whispered gently,

"You want m-me to be your mate?"

"Hai."

"But, why? You don't even know me, or my family and friends or anything. How do you know I'm right for you?"

"This Sesshomaru knows that you are honorable, strong, spirited, and beautiful."

"We didn't even know each other for more than five minutes when you took me here and you thought of me like that?"

"Yes... The mark on your shoulder will fade away unless you are willing to be mine. Demo, will you be my mate?"

Kagome only paused for a second before slowly replying,

"Can I ask you something."

"Hai?"

"Do you love me? As me? Just plain old Kagome?"

He snorted, chuckling softly, making her vibrate slightly being so close.

"This Sesshomaru has never felt love, having no one to love or be loved from."

"Oh..." Kagome murmured. Before she had time to feel anything, he added:

"Until now..."

Startled, Kagome stared up at him and as she watched, his eyes glowed brightly, his face softening.

"Aishiteru, my miko, Kagome...." And with that, he kissed her fiercely, erasing any doubt in her mind with the sincerity she felt in his kiss. Pulling away, she smiled,

"And I love you, Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the West..."

"Good." He remarked and then drew her upwards into another kiss, this time softer, tenderer than the one before. Minutes later, they slowly pulled apart, Kagome's lips swollen with passion. Leaning against his chest, she sighed contently, listening to his heart beat.

"How many are there? Pups, I mean."

"Three; two females and a male. They shall be born in four months time, between the end of winter and the start of spring."

Kagome choked, "Four months?"

"It takes less time to develop youkai pups than human offspring."

"Ohh... Do you know where my friends are? I need to talk to Inuyasha and the others about... this."

Sesshomaru winced slightly on his brother's name, but none the less called for his courier to bring her friends to the manor.

"Thank you" Kagome said kissing him lightly and then left to take a bath before the others arrived.

* * *

Ashlia couldn't believe her ears. "What do you mean we are to be escorted to the manor." 

The courier cringed at her sharp tone, but noting the anger driven crowd gathering around him, he quickly repeated his message,

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes me to escort you to his manor by the request of Lady Kagome Higurashi. We are to arrive promptly in an hour, so I suggest that you stop arguing with me and move it already."

Inuyasha had recognized the courier, Teilag, from when he appeared but did not say this aloud. Teilag was his brother's personal messenger, a falcon youkai, with dark brown and tan layered hair, sharp orange eyes and with a pair of red-brown wings folded on his back. He was confused at why Sesshomaru was summoning them, when he most likely knew that they were coming to rescue Kagome from him.

"Let's just go already," he growled to no one in particular, but got glared at for being so impatient.

Sighing, he walked after Teilag who had started walking away in his impatience with Ashlia.

* * *

Kagome saw Ashlia running through the gate from a small balcony that extended from her room. She jumped down off of it and stood waiting for Ashlia to reach her. 

Ashlia had never been so relieved to see anyone in her life. But what confused her was that Kagome was not locked up or hidden away as a prisoner should be. Instead she stood waiting for her in an elegant crimson kimono, looking calm and happy.

"Kagome!! Are you alright? Where's Sesshomaru, I'm going to kill him!! No wait, don't tell me. I'll find him and kill him myself!" Ashlia shrieked as she hugged Kagome tightly in disbelief and joy at seeing her friend alive and well.

A shadow fell over the reunited friends, Ashlia barely stifling a small gasp in alarm and fright.

"I don't think you will want to kill me, not that you can anyways." Sesshomaru said coolly, emerging from behind them.

He moved to stand behind Kagome, wrapping his strong arms gently around her waist and nuzzling his immaculate white face into the curve of her neck. Kagome giggled as if he weren't her captor, but a very affectionate and attractive doggy boyfriend.

Everybody else had caught up with Ashlia now, and was standing, flabbergasted, at the sight of Kagome smiling at them innocently while Sesshomaru planted a friendly kiss on top of her hair.

_(A/n Wow, Sesshomaru openly showing some emotions! Imagine that...)_

"Ashlia, you can speak Japanese now?" she asked, bringing Ashlia out of her daze.

"Yes..."

"Good, because I... umm... Need to tell you something."

To everybody's amazement, including a very intrigued Sesshomaru, Kagome and Ashlia started speaking in what seemed to be another, _very_ foreign language.

"Ashlia, I'm not going home right now. But, I will later."

"W-What!! We came here to rescue you from Sesshomaru!"

"I know. It's just that well.... How do I explain this? Ashlia: I'm going to be Sesshomaru's mate. And please don't ask why, it's just that I'm very happy living here." (_Sesshomaru heard his name and knew that Ashlia now knew about him and Kagome.) _

Ashlia muffled a scream of delight and shock so not to let anyone know something was wrong.

"You're SESSHOMARU'S MATE!! Have you even thought of the fact that he kidnapped you and kept you prisoner! You haven't done... Of course you haven't, unless he raped you-"

"Ashlia!" Kagome yelled, putting an end to Ashlia's rant. "He did not do what you think he did. He didn't touch me, I-I went to him of my own free will. You should have seen him with this little girl he has. Her names Rin. He was sweet, kind, loving, understanding, nothing like he'd been described to be, and Ashlia?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Kagome stated, forgetting to talk in Japanese.

Miroku caught Sango when she fainted for what seemed to be no reason besides out of pure shock. With Sesshomaru's _(gulp)_ permission, he carried Sango to an elegantly designed guest room. Stroking her hair, he pressed a small kiss to the palm of her hand since he thought that she was out cold. To his shock, she was watching him quietly, without even a hint of disapproval or disgust.

"Houshi-sama... Arigatou."

"I was not about to leave you lying on the ground, helpless to any stray demon's will... S-Sango-sama?"

Sango sat up slowly, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Just shut up... Miroku..." She whispered softly.

Reaching up, she kissed him shyly on the lips. Miroku tried to pull from her, not believing this was really coming from Sango, but she whimpered sadly, making him stop. He pressed down harder into the kiss instead of pulling away as his brain said to. She ignored the nagging voice in her head that reminded her about his love for groping any woman ten feet from him.

The smell that usually made him want her was now drowning him with pure sensual pleasure, which added to the feel of her against him. He hoped and prayed that he wasn't dreaming or that she wasn't having amnesia or something and would regret this later.

Sango felt pleased, confused and completely helpless as he pulled away after a few moments, still holding her close, but not looking at her. When he did, she was rattled and slightly stunned to see the thing she felt for him reflecting in his eyes. He then got to his feet, pulled her up, and then hand-in-hand they walked to the dining room where he sensed everybody else was.

Kagome saw them pull their hands apart _(Smirk)_ before sitting down across from each other, Sango next to her and Miroku next to (_damn it!)_ Sesshomaru. She knew that it was time to announce her decision to stay to everybody, including _patient_ Sesshomaru. But how to start, that was just going to go as it comes up in the conversation.

* * *

RK15: (comes to) I've really got to stop doing that... 

CnF: (typing)

RK15: (rises up behind her)

CnF: (sees shadow)(turns) uh oh...

RK15: ohh.... clover....

REVIEW!!!


	5. Festering Love and kids

**FieryIceKitsune here!! I changed my name so don't get confused!!!** I would like to apologize for such a long delay. My computer has been broken for (counts on fingers)(runs out of fingers)(starts on toes)

Clovers n Foxes: sigh... There she goes again.... Just read please....

Ashlia: Seirei, Keishou, Irihi, Tenka and the idea with the East Lord are my ideas/creations and mine alone! Do not take or face my wrath and almighty wit. (ah hems coming from behind her)(adds sarcastically) oh... and my wonderful team of almigity lawyers. (midget lawyers.....) (hehe)

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Part Four**

Another week had passed, which is how long it took for Inuyasha to believe that Kagome was staying. Afterwards, he could be seen muttering to himself, which was usually something like, "Why Sesshomaru of all people?" or "Since when is _brother dearest_ speaking to me like an equal?" But, then again, that's Inuyasha for you... On the other hand, it took a lot less to persuade the other end of the population.

"So Sesshomaru's gonna be my new dad, huh?" Shippuo asked after dinner the first night they had arrived. Kagome nodded and kneeled down to his level.

"Are you okay with this, Shippuo? I don't want you to be forced into respecting someone who you don't want to be around. This is your choice too."

The kitsune had stared at her for a moment, stunned to be asked such a question like he was an adult. A grin spread slowly on his face, his eyes lighting up until they were twin emeralds,

"I think having Sesshomaru as a dad is a lot better than having Inuyasha as a dad. Sesshomaru's way more mature than dog breath."

Puffing out his chest he said,

"Besides, now I can be a warrior like my other dad... Can I?"

Kagome smiled her relief and answered,

"Of course you can. Sesshomaru would be proud to teach you as a warrior with his other battle trainers."

"Kagome-chan, do you really want to stay with Sesshomaru?"

"Hai, I do. Sango, can I ask you a question, or for that matter, two?"

They were sitting out in the gardens, watching Rin and Shippuo run around chasing each other.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I was wondering... would you and Miroku like to, that is...."

"What?"

"Stay here, at the palace. You both could work if you wanted, like as a trainer or a healer in Miroku's case. You'd have the freedom to go wherever you wanted and leave on your own free will-"

"-Kagome?"

She stopped, looking over at Sango with pleading eyes. Sango smiled, turning away from her for a moment to look at something in the distance.

"What do you think, Houshi?"

Miroku appeared suddenly, a pleased gleam in his ebony eyes. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then chuckled.

"How can I say no?"

Sango laughed and leaped up into his arms, kissing him gleefully on the cheek. He swung her around in a humorous dance, thrilled to finally be able to have the one thing he wanted more than anything.... Sango.

Ashlia listened on to all this, safely secured on a tree branch high above them. Sighing, she tilted back gently, the soft wind blowing her hair about lightly. It seems like everyone was happy, almost, except her....

"Everybody's happy.... I seem to be the only one sad about this..."

"Why's that?"

Shifting, Ashlia thought for a second.

"Because I'm the only one who's never been loved by anyone... The minute that this is over with, I'm stuck back in the future without anyone."

"You really are blind sometimes kitsune no baka."

"Wha?"

Whirling around, Ashlia gasped to find Inuyasha watching her from the other side of the trunk, apparently listening also. He smirked at her and hooked a finger in her direction, gesturing her to join him. Hesitantly, Ashlia leaped over a few branches, landing silently next to him. Their gazes looked, molten fire building in her core from the intensity of his stare.

"What do you want hanyou?"

Rolling his eyes, he leaned forward until their faces were inches apart. His warm breath washed over her, making her dizzy and faint. From this close, Ashlia could feel the heat radiating from his skin, the softness of the hair brushing over her sides.

"You said that everyone was happy... You forgot one person."

"I did.... Who?"

Chuckling, he stroked the side of her cheek, watching her eyes darken into a vibrant jade mixing with hazel specks of longing. Pressing his nose into her hair he inhaled deeply the distinctive aroma that belonged to her. Cinnamon, violets and clovers filled his senses, a blend that stood out from countless.

"Me..."

An instant later his lips covered hers, tasting the sweetness that was sheltered by her usual tough girl attitude. The moment he touched her, Ashlia felt her insides melt, the air turning into liquid honey. Clinging to him, she groaned, inviting more contact. Inuyasha wasted no time, plunging into her wonderful depths. Minutes later they parted, breathing heavily, saturated with desire and content. Ashlia looked at him and smiled.

"You're right, I did forget you."

"Well, I guess you're stuck with me, huh?"

With his strong arms surrounding her, she could only manage,

"Yeah, guess I am."

_

* * *

_

_(In Kagome's time_)

Kagome led a rather panicked Sesshomaru out of the well, ignoring that he was tugging against her hold to investigate the unnamed sounds and smells. Finally she reached the house and knocked loudly next to the screen.

"One second!" A moment later the screen door was yanked open and a tall boy of about 13 stood before them.

"Onee-san?" He murmured, his eyes widening with disbelief.

"Souta!"

The pair engulfed each other in a tight hug, Souta half shouting his happiness to her. Releasing her, Souta stood back and cocked his head to the side, his gaze wandering to the person behind her. He took in the swords, armor, markings and claws with part wondering, part admiration. Sesshomaru stood silently as the youth looked him over, related to Kagome from the resemblance.

_'Her brother...'_

"Konnichiwa, I'm Souta, Kagome's brother. You're Sesshomaru aren't you?"

Somewhat startled the boy knew his name, he replied with a nod.

"Souta, who's at the door?"

A middle aged woman with short brownish black hair stepped out of the house, her chocolate eyes glittering. She stopped short when she saw the assembly before her.

"Kagome!"

"Okaa-san!"

Squealing, the two females embraced also. When they pulled away, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and nudged him forward a bit.

"Mama, this is Sesshomaru Tashio. Sesshomaru, this is my mother, Akira Higurashi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tashio." Mrs. Higurashi said brightly, putting out her hand. What happened next was something Kagome had never seen her 'escort' do before. He gently clasped her mother's hand and bowed over it, saying,

"It is an honor to meet you, Lady Higurashi."

Slightly speechless, Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly,

"Please, do come inside and tell me how you managed to get my daughter to come home again. I thought for sure she gone forever since it'd been so long."

They were now in the living room, sitting on the pair of couches facing one another. Sesshomaru looked around quietly, marveling at the many items and objects that he had never seen before. He looked back down at Kagome when she started speaking,

"I'm sorry that I was gone so long this time mama, but something.... came up. You see, me and Sesshomaru... uhh... that is, we're...." she glanced up at him helplessly, unsure of how to continue. He sighed inwardly and shifted his eyes to Kagome's mother, who seemed somewhere between confused and understanding.

"What she's trying to say is that we're mates."

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes lit up, the link made as she noticed how Kagome blushed and the strange gentleman looked slightly smug after the announcement.

"Is that so? Kagome, would you please help me get some drinks?"

Kagome nodded meekly and with one last glance at Sesshomaru, walked into the room adjacent to the living room. Kagome sat at one of the stools in front of the island, knowing full well that this wasn't about drinks. With her mother looking on, she took a breath and told her all about the last month or so...

* * *

Time went by and Kagome's pups were born. As expected, she had two girls and a boy, the boy the eldest by an hour. It was a joyful day; from Sesshomaru announcing the triplets arrival to the kingdom, to his secret smile as he watched Kagome rest with the three sleeping newborns in their bed.

They named the boy Keishou, which meant strong, fierce and nimble, suiting his personality. He was adventurous, always finding ways to escape punishment when he did something wrong. Keishou grew into his name, finding a great interest in going to where the soldiers were and training with them. He resembled his father greatly, with long silver hair tinged with blue, stoic faced when in the eyes of an enemy, pointed ears, tall stature and unwavering pride. He did have a side to him that came purely from Kagome. He had constant respect for everyone and showed great amusement when something happened that was funny. He had a dark blue tail with long silver hairs and an indigo star set next to his right eye despite having his father's markings. But, if you looked closely enough, you could see specks of azure in his warm gold eyes.

The second child to be born was namedSeirei, or spirit, in Japanese. Sometimes they would call her Sei or Rei-chan for short. By any name, she was still always the same: stunning. Kagome's kindness stood out more than ever in Seirei, her soft voice and gentle way gracing everyone she met. She had the same hair as Kagome, but kept just below shoulder length or in a half ponytail. She was long limbed and fair skinned, with pointed ears of course. Her markings were normal, but her star was in the crescent like Kagome's. She always was kind and forgiving, but passionately spoken when it concerned protecting someone that was close to her. Her eyes were a light crystal color rimmed with gold that seemed to never to dim in brightness. She looked the closest to Kagome of all of them, having similar looks and aspects to her, making her beautiful and lively beyond reason.

Lastly was Irihi, the evening sun. The last born, but the first in everything. Walking, talking, fighting, laughing...... everything happened to her first. They named her this because she was born during the sunset that signaled the beginning of spring. She was smaller than the other two, but twice as spirited. It was almost like having another Rin, but more witty and charming. She took to the world like a bird to the wind, taking everything with stride. Her long unrestrained hair was silver striped with blue, her tail almost identical to Sesshomaru's but there was a spot of blue on the tip that looked like a moon. She was just as slim as her siblings, with the same strong and graceful build of her father, but unlike Keishou's in a way. Her face was rounder, more innocent and carefree, either glowing with happiness or darkening out of anger or embarrassment. Her markings were probably the most unique of all, since the colors, except for the crescent, were reversed for some reason. So she had blue stripes and a red star instead of red stripes and a blue star. But, her eyes were also different: a changing array of blues specked with gold and green.

Shippuo and Rin took to them like they were of their own blood and flesh, cherishing them as well as any natural brother or sister would. Shippuo took particular interest to hanging around with Keishou when he grew older and stronger. They rough housed and trained together to a point where they were inseparable. Shippuo grew older too, but at the age fifteen he was as tall as he ever would be in his life, being a kitsune. Keishou soon caught up in height when he was eleven, and soon became Shippuo's favorite sparing partner. All day long they would talk about anything that came to mind, once or twice planning an ambush on their unaware father.

On the other side of things, Rin couldn't be any happier with her new sisters. Seirei, Irihi and she were closer than anything, spending the day together at every hour. Kagome sometimes joined in on their fun, teaching them different plant/animal species, how to make remedies and care for the wounded, showing them how to fly (except Rin of course; she would float on a cloud Kagome produced for her), taking them to local villages during fairs and roaming the countryside. Sesshomaru was always by Kagome's side, having taken a sudden change in attitude toward the world. Kagome felt his love for her through the small things he did, a touch on her face, a brush of his lips, and all sorts of things he did in affection towards her. Life was grand, seemingly unruffled by an occasional threat.

A year after the triplets were born, Inuyasha and Ashlia announced their engagement, much to the joy of Kagome and Shippuo. (_Turned out Ashlia was a third cousin of his_). Sesshomaru even congratulated him, a turn in their relationship having happened not too long ago. The Eastern Lord arrived a week before the due wedding, along with the complete entourage of Ashlia's family, friends and nobles connected to them. A new treaty was put instate with the two kingdoms, uniting them together with Ashlia's and Inuyasha's marriage. Shippuo was surprised to find out that the East Lord not only had five other daughters, but also was secretly scheming to have him marry one of them. (_Snicker... poor Shippuo.._.) During that week though, he disappeared often and when Kagome finally asked what he was doing, he came home with one of the East Lords daughters, Tenka, the third youngest.

Tenka was soft spoken and charming, with short dark blue hair, the same light green eyes that Ashlia had but were warmer and less fiery, the same forest green clover on her forehead and instead of the leaf and vine markings she had a dewdrop next to her left eye and a snowflake on each shoulder. She was incredibly athletic despite her small form and delicate frame; she especially enjoyed running and playing with Shippuo. Something that surprised everyone was her amazing singing ability, since she rarely spoke in a tone higher than a laugh. She presented a song in honor of Ashlia's marriage to Inuyasha, her voice ringing out like a crystal bell, soft, passionate and enchanting. In the end, Shippuo ended up courting Tenka (_Means: snow_), who was more than thrilled when he asked her.

* * *

FIK: There ya go, another whole chappie!

Clover: and it only took, what? three months?

FIK: (pouts) computer was broken remember?

Clover: It was?

FIK: (bonks head on wall)(and again)(and again)(and again)............


	6. The New Era of Guardians

**FieryIceKitsune: **Yeah!! I got more reviews!! Love to all that reviewed for the last chappie. Sorry that I left ya hangin for so long. Here's the next, and for now, the final chapter of: From An Accident!!

Ashlia (CloversnFoxes):: (Sigh...) not fair, I don't wanna end here....

FIK:: Well........ there might be a sequel in the future....

Ashlia: REALLY!!!

FIk: If I get any reviews for this chapter... I dunno if I wanna write it if noone likes my fics...

Ashlia:: (glares at readers) You heard her!! Read and review or I will send my army of three legged, purple flying llamas on you!!

Disclamer: do I have to say it? I only own all the kids I made up, Ashlia, Lynn and whoever I forgot to mention. Kay?

**

* * *

**

**Part Five**

One day though, something changed the fate of these happy families.

It was on a warm spring evening six years later (_their kids looked and acted like teenaged humans because they were youkai (grew faster_)); when Kagome was watching all of them play out in the garden. Sesshomaru was sitting besides her, instructing Shippuo and Keishou occasionally while they practiced with their katanas. Sango and Miroku walked lazily around the garden, their son Hayai (swift one) sitting on Miroku's shoulders. Seirei had been talking to Rin and Tenka about the latest news from the South Lord's children when she froze suddenly, staring at something in the distance. She gasped and ran over to Kagome, tugging irritably at the restrain her kimono had to any sort of running.

"Kaa-san! Okaa-san!" (Mother! Mom!)

Kagome looked up at her daughter, feeling her coming from where she sat.

Sesshomaru glanced over at her, wondering why she seemed so distressed.

"Hai, Seirei, what's wrong?"

"There's something on the other side of the creek! It keeps appearing and disappearing like a ghost."

Kagome shot up, hurrying towards where her Irihi was playing next to the creek, Sesshomaru striding after her. Shippuo, Keishou, Tenka and Rin stopped what they were doing and ran behind Seirei to where their parents were. From the other side of the garden, Miroku and Sango noticed the sudden flurry of wariness and sprinted towards the creek as well.

Kagome stood stock still, surprise and wonder overriding her worry. She signaled the children to quiet down, staring at the figure. Standing on the bank was the spirit of the long dead priestess.... Midoriko. She smiled softly at the wide-eyed teens and bowed low. Kagome followed this example and waited to see what happened next.

"Kagome, thou have done well in protecting the stone and I. It is an honor to have such a person as yourself guard the Shikon, purifying it more than thy has ever done."

"Arigatou, Midoriko-sama. I hope that the afterlife is good to you."

"Hai, it is. I have come to tell thee that the Jewel is ready to be wished on, no evil residing in its depths any longer from Naraku's control."

"Wish... Wish on it? But... I have nothing to wish for, Midoriko-sama?"

Midoriko smiled more brightly than before, her incisive black eyes gleaming.

"Than any wish thou shall make will be good. Since thou's heart is pure and thou's soul untainted, anything is possible to thee and thee's family. Unselfish and caring is thee's heart."

Kagome thought of this, astonished to be judged as such from such a legendary figure. Biting her lip, she looked around at the crowd surrounding her, catching Sesshomaru's golden gaze. The minute she looked up at him, Kagome knew exactly what she wanted. Taking a breath, she turned back to Midoriko, who waited patiently on the bank.

"I-I know of a wish."

"Then make it, if it is pure and unselfish of thee to do so."

"Hai... It is."

Kagome stepped away from her family, ignoring the restraining hand on her shoulder. From around her neck she took the jewel, unhooking the silver chain from it. Holding it out, she let Midoriko's pale, transparent hands clasp it. For a moment she stood, staring up at the sky, as if waiting for Heaven's agreement to her wish. A calm, soft wind swept over her, whispering its secrets to unhearing ears.

Kagome heard.

Nodding, she looked once again at her family, then back into Midoriko's fathomless midnight orbs. Her body started to glow a soft blue, illuminating the sky with her radiance. Behind her, everyone was astonished to find that they too were shining; their own bodies a different color from everyone else, as if the color indicated their own personality. In a sing song voice, Kagome whispered:

"Let my friends and family join me in a quest for peace and happiness to all kind, standing together as the bringers of a new era; an era of New Hope and Equality."

Time stood still, her words lingering in the air, the message dawning to those nearby. The jewel lit up, pulsing with its hidden magic until it rang in everybody's ears. Midoriko floated unaffected, her eyes closing, a calm look about her. A steady beat now came from within the Shikon, in time with Kagome's heartbeat. For a moment nothing happened...... And then..........

"Hai, your wish is good. Farewell Guardians."

Midoriko vanished, the Shikon shimmering as it hung in mid air. Something started happening, the shell of the pink stone melting away, rolling inside of itself. The pulse quickened. Foreboding sat thick in Kagome's throat. Waiting.

Out of the blue, Inuyasha and Ashlia appeared, their bodies glowing red and bronze, soon followed by Koga, Jinenji, Kaede and lastly a person who only Kagome recognized as Lynn, another friend from the future. They looked around confusedly, spotting Kagome and Co. a few feet away.

"What's happening?!" Ashlia half yelled, clutching at Inuyasha's arm.

"Do not worry. I'll explain when this is over," Kagome told the new arrivals.

At the height of the pulsations from the jewel, it started to break apart, making tiny copies of itself. When it had made seventeen replicas of itself, enough for all of them, they spread out, gliding through the air as if on invisible pathways to those who called to them. A moment later, they stopped, one hanging over each person, flickering, shimmering, pulsing like living hearts.

'Hearts,' Kagome thought. 'The Shikon is the heart of each guardian.'

Suddenly knowing what to do, she faced everyone behind her, waiting until each of them was looking at her.

"My wish was for all of us to be the creators of the new era, the bringers of hope and joy. Above you is a Shikon, your heart as a Guardian. It will be forever yours, your passage to eternity as a helper of Heaven, Kami-sama's peacemakers. If you accept this fate then touch this heart and be the new future of this world."

Silence followed her speech, all eyes trained on her without flickering. Nobody moved, except for the shifting of hair and clothing. All of a sudden, Irihi spoke up, her young and melodious voice catching everyone's attention:

"I'll be a guardian. What's the good of living if nobody cares to do something about the evil in the world? I may be one of the youngest, but I'm all for helping people."

And with these words spoken the orb above her pulsed once more than disappeared into her chest, right where her heart lay. She smiled brightly, laughing as a tickling sensations came over her. She looked at her hand and upon it lay a blue-grey dragon, lined in a ginger color; her symbol as a guardian.

Keishou watched his little sister, and then looked up at the orb above him. With a nod that mimicked his father's, it flew into him as well. His hand glowed for a minute and a thundercloud colored sheild materialized on it.

A second later, Shippuo and Tenka simultaneously laughed and joined hands as the orbs entered into them. When they let go, Tenka had a fragile looking lavender snowflake on her hand and Shippuo had an emerald leaf.

'_Well, that was expected,_' he thought.

In the next few minutes the rest of the group had absorbed their jewels: Inuyasha with a crimson sword, Ashlia with a bronze compass, Kaede with a dark grey arrow, Jinenji with a white blossom outlined in green, Rin with a red rose, Lynn, with some confusion, had a silvery-amber colored shooting star, Koga with a black twister shape, Miroku and Sango with twin paws, his blue-green, hers pink and cream. Hayai, since he was their son, also had a paw print, but his was orange and had a stripe of jade in it.

The last ones to grant the orbs passage were Kagome, Sesshomaru and Seirei. They had been watching everyone else receive the orb and now looked at one another. Kagome knew she was going to accept, but wanted to see everyone else do so first.

"Papa?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his second daughter, her gold rimmed crystal eyes reminding of his mate standing next to him.

"Hai, Seri?" He questioned, using a nickname he'd created for her.

"You're a guardian too, right? I don't want to be one if you aren't one."

Sesshomaru was a little surprised to be hearing this from her. Of any of his pups, Seirei had always been the one to do whatever her siblings did. This question told him that she had always looked to him for reassurance, but he had never noticed it before.

Placing a hand on her head, he ruffled her soft hair, smiling softly down at her.

"I wouldn't be one without you either Seri, so if you want to be one, I would guess I am too."

Seirei laughed gently and stepped away, comforted to know he agreed to her being a guardian. A smile spread on her lips as she whispered,

"Let me fly, Shikon. I'm a spirit, just like daddy named me." Her orb lowered into her, Seirei's entire body turning a crystal color. When it faded, she turned and

held up her palm for them to see.

"See, I'm a spirit, just like you said."

On the middle of her smooth hand was a delicate feather, the color of her eyes with a gold center. It was the sacred sign of an angel, an angel who was born to fly.

"Hai, you are my little angel." Sesshomaru murmured to her. He looked around when a hand touched his arm. Kagome stood next to him, her orb following behind her.

"It's our turn, Koshi."

They turned to their orbs together, her hand still on his arm. For a moment they were silent, the group of people around them watching expectantly. Simultaneously, they looked at one another and said,

"We agree."

When it was all over and everyone else was lounging about the gardens talking, Kagome examined her hand. Her hand had a lilac bell, symbol of new beginnings and hope.

"You know, the crescent of the Tashio family is the symbol of devotion and strength."

"Really? I didn't know that." Kagome answered, looking up at Sesshomaru. He nodded and held out his hand. On it was a replica of the crescent gracing his forehead; the only difference was that it was gold.

"I remember what you said that night. How you used to think of me differently. Now that I think about it, it's funny that of anyone, it is I who received this symbol."

"Not to me. What I think is strange is how all this came to be. If what had happened hadn't happened, well, things probably wouldn't be as they are now."

Sesshomaru cupped her chin in his hand, drawing her to him.

"Oh? And how did this all happen?"

Just before their lips met, Kagome managed to respond.

"From an accident."

* * *

END!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

FieryIceKitsune:: REVIEW PLEASE!! Tell me how you liked or didn't liked it! I hope you enjoyed it! Should I write a sequel? If you think I should tell me, cause I have this idea for a sequel that might work for this story. Thank You!! :) 


End file.
